


A Mother's Final Word

by sheltie1987



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a pureblood tradition that the matriarch of both families most test who their children will marry before the wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wealsey in the Manor

**A Mother’s Final Word**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

**A/N: I’ve decided to spread my wings a bit in writing my M stories and try some different things. Note, I will not do any Hermione/Snape, Hermione with any Death Eaters with the exception of Bellatrix, Hermione with either Draco or Lucius Malfoy. There are too many of those out there. But the exception is Scorpius & Narcissa, which I’ll leave open. Plus, I’ll not pair up Hermione with most of the Weasley men since that’s been done a lot too though the only one I’ll make an exception for is Arthur since he’s the only one getting too much attention to and maybe Percy. There will be no Hermione paired up with Sirius or Remus, again there’s more than enough out there already. Well, I might make an exception with Remus, maybe. Also no Hermione/Ron ones, but I might do Harry/Ginny. I’ll try to write other kinds of pairings that haven’t really been touched on just to try them. This one also marks my first femslash one I’ve ever done.**

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M rated story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 1: Weasley in the Manor**

 

Ginny was very nervous. Here she was in front of Narcissa Malfoy. Why was she here, well, she’s engaged to Draco Malfoy. Yup, you heard right. Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy are getting married. The world has ended, fire and brimstone shall fall from the sky. Well that’s what Ron thought when he heard the news. Anyway, Ginny was with Narcissa since as the matriarch of the family they were the ones to give the final approval for any engagement. It was an old custom of pureblood families. Draco was doing the same thing at the Burrow with Molly Weasley.

 

Now what brought all of this on you might ask. Well, during the war Draco became a spy for the light. He risked his life time and again giving information to the light side. The reason why he did this was he saw the dark lord truly and didn’t like what he saw. His stomach turned at the atrocities Voldemort would go to in fighting and scaring his enemies. So Draco went against Voldemort as well as his father. In the end during Death Eater trials Draco testified against his own father and several other Death Eaters.

 

Narcissa was proud of her son becoming his own person, his own man and not trying to mirror his father in any way.

 

This is what turned Ginny’s head and made her look at Draco as a guy and not as Malfoy the sneering ferret that he was during her time at school. The two spent what little time they had together with Ginny becoming Draco’s contact for the Order.

 

So far Ginny and Narcissa were getting along well with each other. There was iciness at first since Malfoy and Weasley didn’t really care for each other. But it slowly melted away.

 

“Well Ginny I believe we’ve come to the most important matter” Narcissa said.

 

Ginny just nodded.

 

“I want to know if you can satisfy my son” Narcissa said.

 

“I believe we should adjourn to the bedroom for that” Ginny said.

 

Narcissa nodded then got up and motioned for Ginny to follow her. The redhead followed the blond up to the bedroom and once there Ginny charged in with all of her Gryffindor courage. She grabbed Narcissa and pulled her into a hard passionate kiss. Narcissa moaned as she felt Ginny’s tongue wiggle its way into her mouth.

 

The two women made out and Ginny pushed Narcissa onto the bed and fell on top of her. They rolled around trying to fight for dominance til Ginny ended up on top.

 

“You Gryffindors” Narcissa panted.

 

“Why are you like that? Draco loves when I am on top” Ginny smirked.

 

“I am not my son” Narcissa hissed.

 

She then flipped Ginny over and pinned her down.

 

“Now we shall get down to business” the Malfoy matriarch said.

 

With a wave of her wand they were both naked. She then tossed her wand away not even caring where it landed.

 

Ginny stared at Narcissa nude body and had to say that the Malfoy matriarch kept herself in great shape for her age, even though magic helped too. Narcissa’s C breasts were still firm and lovely to look at and bet taste damn good too. Her pussy was hairless too and it was already wet.

 

Narcissa stared at Ginny’s naked body and had to admit the redhead had a nice body. Ginny’s breasts were a nice perky B cup and she had a small patch of red fuzz. Ginny kept herself in great shape thanks to those exercises Hermione had introduced to her.

 

Ginny began things as she was a Gryffindor and they charged right in. She grabbed Narcissa’s tits and began to play with them. Narcissa moaned and thrusted her chest out as Ginny plucked her nipples.

 

“Feels so good Weasley” Narcissa moaned.

 

“It’s going to be Malfoy soon” Ginny said.

 

“We’ll see about that” Narcissa panted.

 

Ginny moved a hand down and slipped two fingers into Narcissa’s amazingly tight cunt. This surprised Ginny though she shouldn’t really be since it has been a long, long time since Narcissa got any pleasure that wasn’t done by herself.

 

“Fuck” Narcissa hissed.

 

Ginny took this opportunity and rolled them over so she was on top. She kept finger fucking Narcissa as she grounded her own mound on Narcissa’s thigh, a hand still playing with the Malfoy matriarch’s chest.

 

“Like that, like getting fucked by a Weasley?” Ginny asked.

 

Narcissa just moaned as Ginny increased her pumping fingers.

 

“Oh god” she moaned as she came.

 

Ginny smirked as she felt Narcissa’s juices coat her fingers. She then pulled them out and smearing the glistening juices all over Narcissa’s tits and then began to devour them. She licked, sucked and nibbling. This only made Narcissa go crazy with pleasure.

 

“More, more, I want more” she panted.

 

Ginny smirked again as her mouth traveled downwards kissing Narcissa’s tummy then down to sucking on Narcissa’s clit, which made her hips rise off the bed and shrill with pleasure. Ginny then latched her mouth onto Narcissa’s cunt and began eating. The redhead had much experience eating pussy from eating Hermione’s as well as the other lioness in the lion’s den. It got lonely on cold nights in the girl’s dorm.

 

“Fuck, you’re so good at this. Mmmmm, more, right there, more. Yes! Oh god, I’m coming again” Narcissa moaned.

 

Ginny sucked, slurped and drank down all of Narcissa’s juices and when she raised her head up her face had a sheen of essence of Narcissa.

 

“Come up here and let me clean you off” Narcissa said.

 

Ginny crawled up and Narcissa proceeded to give Ginny a tongue bath like a mother cat does to her kittens. Once clean Narcissa and Ginny kissed once again.

 

“Now Weasley, put that juicy cunt of yours over my mouth and let me show you how to really eat pussy” Narcissa said.

 

Ginny obeyed and straddled Narcissa’s head and lowered her dripping cunt over Narcissa’s open and willing mouth. Once attached Ginny moaned up a storm. She was gripping the headboard as she humped and ground her twat onto Narcissa’s face and mouth.

 

“Holy Fucking Merlin Yes! So goddamn fucking good. Fuck, fuck, fuck” Ginny moaned.

 

Narcissa smirked as she heard the foul mouth of Ginny. She also liked how this girl tasted. So sweet and wondered if her son Draco tasted the same thing when he ate Ginny. But then she blocked that out as she used her front teeth to graze against Ginny’s clit. This caused Ginny to howl in pleasure as she came.

 

Narcissa drank up all she could and when Ginny finally detached herself Narcissa was breathing hard to regain lost oxygen.

 

“Damn, you know how to eat muffin” Ginny said, her body glistening with sweat.

 

“I do, and you taste divine” Narcissa said.

 

“I am up to your liking?” Ginny asked.

 

“You are, but then that means we need to celebrate” Narcissa said as she cupped one of Ginny’s breasts.

 

“Hmmm, I can’t wait” Ginny moaned as she kissed Narcissa.

 

The two celebrate long into the afternoon and into the night until they were all partied out. They fell asleep holding each other with each other’s juices smeared and smiles on their faces. Both of their futures looking brighter now. They also knew this would not be a one time thing. Women had needs too and husbands weren’t always around to satisfy them.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: yes, this is just the first part. Second part will be Draco and Molly at the Burrow, but you’ll have to wait for that installment. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. A Ferret in the Burrow

**A Mother’s Final Word**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

**A/N: here’s the second part of this little thing. Hope you like it. I want to let you know that I got a bit nauseous writing the description of Molly naked. Not something I thought I’d ever do really. I won’t be doing a lot of M stories with Molly for this reason. I want to keep my lunch.**

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M rated story_ **

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 2: Ferret in the Burrow**

 

Draco was nervous. He was in the house of a family he used to ridicule and sneer at. Now he was engaged to their only daughter and he had to make a good impression in hopes that all the mean things he’s done to them in the past stays in the past. He was sitting at the table with Molly Weasley, the Weasley Matriarch. He knew Ginny was facing off with his mom at the same time and hoped she was doing better than he was. So far there had be silence with very little conversation.

 

“I still don’t see what my Ginny sees in you. She could’ve been married and had children with Harry by now and not engaged to you” Molly said glaring at Draco.

 

Draco had to suppress all the years of teaching his father had forced upon him. He was his own man now and that meant he had to answer for himself.

 

“What Ginny sees in me is, well, I am not sure really. I just know I wake up every morning and know I am a lucky wizard to have the love of such a fine witch like her. And your dream of that big happy family went up in smoke when Harry and Hermione went off to Australia and eloped” Draco said.

 

That there caused a big fuss. After the war and everything. Harry and Hermione went off to get her parents from Australia. Ron begged off since they’d be traveling muggle style. Once in Australia it seemed a long delayed spark ignited between the two. When they came back they were married, and happily at that. This of coursed caused so much chaos. Though by now Ginny and Draco were seeing one another and Ron he seemed to have moved back with Lavender. The only one upset was Molly since her dream of one big Weasley family with Harry and Ginny married and Ron and Hermione married had been utterly destroyed.

 

Draco was still very nervous. His talk he had with Arthur Weasley was just as cold as this one, but by the end of it the two men were on the road to becoming friends. His road with Ginny’s brothers were troublesome. All of Ginny’s brothers gave Draco the ‘if you hurt our sister we’ll hunt you down’ speech. Ron was the most vocal of course since he still didn’t trust Draco even after Draco helped them through the war. Old habits die hard with Ron.

 

The rest of the Weasley males seeing how happy Ginny was decided that Draco was an okay guy. Fred and George had pranked Draco as an initiation to the Weasley brood.

 

But back to the present. Molly still didn’t think Draco was good enough and in her delusional mind held onto hopes that Harry would snap out of it and marry her Ginny even though Harry and Hermione were expecting their first baby together.

 

“Look, there’s nothing we can do about the past. Believe me, I know all about that. But I know I can make Ginny happy in the future. I just need a chance” Draco said.

 

“Fine, come with me” Molly said.

 

Draco nodded and they went up the stairs to what was Percy’s old room. Molly wasn’t going to use her own bedroom. Once there Molly turned to Draco.

 

“Lets see how you are at pleasing Ginny” Molly said.

 

She then cast a contraceptive charm on herself as a precaution. Can never be too careful now. She then stripped out of her clothes. Molly had a bit of fat on her given that she was an older woman and hadn’t kept herself in great shape, but she wasn’t overweight by any means. Her breasts, which were a D cup sagged some from time and stress of dealing with 7 children. She would be considered plump.

 

Now Draco wouldn’t really have sex with Molly if he had a choice. But this was for his beloved Ginny and he was willing to do it. He took off his clothes to reveal his toned pale body. He wasn’t hard yet so it hung limp.

 

“So that’s all you got?” Molly asked with a snide tone.

 

Draco glared at Molly and decided he had to take some action to show he had what it takes to please Ginny. He grabbed Molly and threw her on the bed. This shocked Molly immensely. Before she could get up Draco was on top of her.

 

“You have some sagging tits here, but lets see if they are still have any use,” he growled.

 

He took his flaccid organ and put it in between Molly’s breasts and began to titty fuck her. He was slowly getting hard, but it wasn’t quick enough. In his mind he began to think of Ginny and how he was doing Ginny and not Molly. It would be the only way to get through this. It worked, as Draco got hard. He was thrusting his hard cock over and over on Molly’s tits.

 

Molly was panting. Never had she been taken control of like this. Draco had her pinned and she was at his mercy. She was getting wet from it.

 

Draco finally came shooting his load all over Molly’s face, hair and tits. He pulled back and saw Molly was wet.

 

 _She’s a submissive, huh_ he thought.

 

He then rolled Molly over presenting her very chubby ass to his sight. He then began spanking her. Molly gasped in pain. She hissed out her pain through gritted teeth.

 

“You like this, don’t you? You like being spanked, you’re just a little whore that likes being spanked” Draco said.

 

“Shut up, I don’t-”

 

Smack!

 

Molly shouted in pain as Draco smacked her ass hard.

 

Smack!

 

Smack!

 

Smack!

 

Smack!

 

Those were the only sounds really being heard aside from Molly’s hissing in pain.

 

Draco could see Molly’s juices drizzle down her thighs and then when he deemed her wet enough he maneuvered himself and rammed his whole rod into Molly’s cunt. Molly’s head snapped back as she screamed as Draco entered her. It had been so long since she’d had a cock inside her. She and Arthur have just slept in the same bed for many years, but haven’t done a thing in that time after Ginny was born.

 

Draco was amazed that Molly was kind of tight. Not as tight as Ginny, but tight in a way. He had a guess that it had been a while since Molly had gotten any, but he didn’t dwell there since he really didn’t want to. So he began thrusting in and out of Molly as he resumed spanking her ruby red ass.

 

Molly was moaning as she was getting spanked and fucked. It was something she had never felt before. Her ass was in searing pain from the continuing spanking she was getting, but it was pleasurable too. In a sick kind of way. Then getting fucked by a Malfoy. She knew she should be disgusted considering who this spawn’s father was. But he felt so good in her formally vacant pussy. To have such a young and virile cock working her pussy. It lit a fire inside her. She was enjoying it even though she didn’t want to.

 

Draco decided to add another twist after he remembered reading some books somewhere. He used his other hand and grabbed Molly’s hair and pulled it. This made Molly’s head get yanked back. So Draco was pumping in and out of Molly as he kept up his spanking and pulling her hair. It was too much for Molly and she came, hard. Draco felt Molly’s cunt squeeze him and he fought back coming too soon. He then switched hands and used the hand that was spanking to pulling Molly’s hair and the hand that had pulled Molly’s hair to do the spanking.

 

Molly knew her ass was bright red and in searing pain. But she couldn’t do a thing in her position. Her neck was hurting from the pulled back position it was in, but she was enjoying this pain since it wasn’t too much. She felt the pain, but it just made her gusher harder. She wouldn’t ever admit that Draco’s cock also was a very big part in it.

 

“OH FUCK!” Molly cursed as her cunt erupted into spasms.

 

Draco gritted his teeth as he felt Molly’s quim squeeze him. He didn’t want to come yet. No, he had to show Molly he was worthy of Ginny and he was going to damnit. He fucked her even harder and faster. His sac smacking and hitting Molly’s clit. Molly howled out her pleasure. She hadn’t gotten this kind of fucking in so, so very long.

 

“FUCK, AGAIN!” Molly screamed as she hit her peak once more.

 

Again Draco had to stave off from coming, but it was getting harder.

 

Finally Molly came for a third time and Draco let loose his seed. He filled Molly to the brim and he pulled out letting it all ooze out of her. Molly collapsed on the bed breathing hard with her glowing red ass in the air. She could still feel the stinging of her ruby red ass. Her neck was sore from being cranked back.

 

Draco was panting hard too. He looked at the what he had wrought.

 

“So do I pass?” he asked.

 

“You do, but that doesn’t mean I’ll ever think of you as a son” Molly said tiredly.

 

Draco rolled his eyes as he got dressed. He knew that this was probably the best he’d ever get. So he left to tell Ginny the good news.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: and that’s the end of this the second and final part. I may do a sequel to this with Ginny, Narcissa and Draco, but that will be later on. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
